Fighting destiny
by Shobot
Summary: To be in love can be a dangerous thing.Especially for your soul, that is if you belive in soulmates.When a curse is brought apon two who are suppose to be soulmates their reactions are not good because...well they hate each other.(kaioc...)
1. 1 The Unfortunate Past

**MWAHHAHAHAAACOUGH.-ok so not so scary beginning but I've never written this type of fic so I guess I'm saying bare with me—not nudity or anything like that I just mean...ok ill stop going on I'm sure u understand me. Hehe. ok so this fic is classed as horror (things that go BOO) and romance (slurpy noises-questionable).this first chapter is a flashback and its kind of the beginning of this curse which...you know what I'm gonna let you read it to find out-ps so i cud get this out to ya'll in time i havnt properly checked it so if u notice anything tell me plz!thx**

**Disclaimer-HAHAHA-none of the Beyblade characters are in the first chapter so IN YOUR FACE!**

_Flashback sequence_

_

* * *

_

_She loved him and because of that she was betrayed. She was too trusting..._

Like most good tales this one is based round a curse, a curse that was to destroy a specific pair of lovers time and time again until it killed there very souls. Without fail many lovers died...until the next two reincarnations came about, for they were far from lovers...infact they were quite the opposite.

_It was the night of the ball, a grand event and one that would change the destiny of many. She stood proud at the top of the staircase watching those dance below. The women in elegant dresses and accessories, the men looked rich in there suits. It was an event which she should have been happy to be at and yet she wasn't. Why should she feel sad with what she never had? She felt it again. A prickly sensation running down her back...what was it? She tilted her head to her left so she would appear innocent as she tried to figure out what gave her the sensations. Her black hair was worn in a bun but already several tendrils shaped her face though not on purpose. She saw nothing but darkness. To her left was her hallway that lead to one of her balconies outside. The moon was already in the sky, shining brightly, for some reason though tonight it was more eerie and foreboding than anything else. She was so confused, were was he? After what he said she thought things would have changed, perhaps it wasn't love. She doubted that Hadden would know where Nicholas was, she wouldn't even dare to ask, he'd been acting so strange lately and though she cared for him it made her uneasy. Again she looked to her guests dancing merrily. As host she knew she had a certain obligation to join them but her heart just wasn't in it. However that didn't matter so she forced herself to join in. She took each step gracefully her red velvet dress flowing behind her. She was often complimented on her appearance and had learned quickly that it was a powerful thing to be beautiful but also dangerous. Her skin wasn't quite as pale as many of her guests but that was simply because of her free spirit, she couldn't, no wouldn't stay indoors all the time especially with all her land. She often felt as if she was being called to join nature, take part in what it had to offer. She simply couldn't help herself; one of her favourite things to do outdoors was to go riding down by the stream or across her lands, over the fresh green hill then to the woods which held many fantasies. Only recently had she shared her adventures with someone she would have never thought. At first they hadn't really noticed each other but after a while that had clearly changed. She remembered the first time there eyes had met. It had been during another tedious dinner party and it was quite busy. Her great uncle was talking to her about something or other and she recalled being terribly bored but the moment she looked across the room that quickly changed. He stood alone, at the time she figured it was his pride but still she found him intriguing. His eyes were deep, dark and she could have sworn she would have been lost in them if it wasn't for her great uncle who decided it was the perfect moment to introduce her to someone who clearly wasn't important enough to remember. The moment she turned to find the man who had caught her attention so fully she was disappointed for he was no longer there. After deciding the best moment to make her excuse of wanting some air she left the clamour of the room so she could go outside and breathe. He had been there, she never knew why but he was and she was pleased that he was. He was handsome and fascinating, two things that were rarely found together in a man, they were usually one thing or the other. She had been lucky. They had 'accidentally' met many times after that and it wasn't long till they realised there growing love for one another though neither admitted it. As time passed nothing had really changed, they still met often and enjoyed each others company but he had certain responsibilities and an overly proud family so he was called away for business and such a lot of the time. It was then that her old family friend Hadden had come to stay at her estate. He was a tall man with green eyes that often seemed to brighten whenever he was happy. His company was at times a bit overbearing but most of the time she appreciated it. They were good friends. When Nicholas had returned things seemed a little on edge but after a while the men seemed to get along and only after he returned did She realise how much she had missed him. Her heart longed for so much more though and she thought she would go mad if they weren't to be together. But a shadow was approaching, she could feel it. As she reached the last step she sighed and put on a smile. Many of her guests returned the smile and would whisper to there partner, usually it was praise. When she got to half way through the room her hand trembled and her smile faltered. The prickly sensation returned and she couldn't understand why but she ignored it for she couldn't ruin the ball. What she needed was fresh air and with that she went outside. Her grand house seemed to twinkle with all the lights inside and it held a cheery atmosphere especially with the music but all of this was deceived for something was lurking, waiting to pounce and cause what could only be evil. But she was too innocent and troubled with her problems to notice and so she carried on walking through her garden. After a while she was astounded to realise she had reached her gardens maze which was usually about five or ten minutes walking from her house, she had only meant to get a breath of fresh air. It was strange, there seemed to be a glow to everything around her and she was left spellbound. Through her fascination she entered the maze which for this night held an air of mystery and she continued through it. She had often walked through the maze and was now familiar with it however this time something was different, it was different. She began to feel light-headed and dizzy, everything looked the same and soon she was beginning to feel utterly lost and sick. Her hands trembled and everything began to tingle, it was a horrible sensation. Everything around her seemed to come alive and she wanted one person, only one person would make it all right. She let out a scream in frustration and it was joined by another within moments. She froze. She could hear something, it was breathing and yet it sounded so far away. She couldn't determine where it was coming from and she dropped to the ground in both fear and frustration. After a while she stood up. What am I to fear in my own garden that I'm so used to? With a laugh she tried to make her way through the maze until she reached the exit, she stood bewildered, trying to figure out why it had taken so long to get out and why she had been so afraid. _

_'Miss Emerson?' _

_At the sound of her own name she jumped surprised someone else was out as well. It was Hadden and she had to watch the sigh that was about to escape her lips. _

_'Are you all right?'._

_Her reply was hasty, 'Yes, I was simply taking a walk'. _

_She smiled and turned to walk away hoping he hadn't noticed her current disposition. She was unlucky though and he grabbed her arm. She gasped in surprise then turned on him, _

_'Hadden, what causes you to be so bold, unhand me!' _

_He seemed to think about her question, not letting go of her hand then smiled at her, a smile that unnerved her. _

_'Then you know of my affections? You might want to give me a reason to let you go for I can see none, this is what you want is it not?' _

_He had lost his smile and he seemed rather angry, she could not lie she was scared. _

_'What, I thought we were but friends. What did u expect? I want no such thing, Now unhand me!' _

_Her last words were an order she hoped he would listen to but it only caused him to tighten his grip making her silently whimper in pain. Part of her knew not to be surprised she knew there was something growing inside him, something that she should have noticed but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder why, he had been her best friend. _

_'FRIENDS?' He cried in anger. 'COME ON KATHRYN!' he seemed to get a hold of his anger though his eyes had become a dark mossy green. _

_'You enjoy your little games don't you, they amuse you. I'll bet it's the same with Nicholas right. You're messing him about to, aren't you!'_

_It seemed almost a question to her. She continued to struggle the fear clear in her eyes and pain. She couldn't understand how he was acting; it was as if he was a completely different person. 'I...' she tried to think of something to say, anything other than her silence. How could he think of her in such a way? _

_'What games, I don't understand. I haven't Done anything Hadden. I haven't lied to you and I certainly didn't know you felt such a way!' _

_She was desperate for him to understand her and let her go. She prayed for someone to come out and help her, Where was Nicholas? Hadden loosened his grip somewhat but still refused to let her go, he looked at her strangely and she couldn't help but wonder what was running through his head. She was surprised when his answer was calm, __'You never answered my question.' __He paused as if he was thinking of the right words, __'What is Nicholas to you?' The fact that he was able to remain so calm worried her even more but she had no choice in the matter yet to answer him, she wouldn't deny her love! _

_'What do you think Hadden. You think we simply like each others company, its more than that, I love him and I don't care for you're opinion on the matter!'_

_She finished smug hoping he would let her go now that he knew the truth. His face seemed to darken and for a moment she had no idea what he would do, it was at that moment that she realised that she knew little about Hadden except for him being a friend of the family and good company and considering the change in him she had no idea what he would do but to her surprise, he began to laugh. It was a deep throaty laugh which didn't help her nerves at all and before he let go of her arm he tightened his hold causing her to scream in pain. He pulled her to his hard chest whispering in her ear. _

_'You stupid bitch. You're supposed Love will be your undoing...and his death' _

_His reply seemed to shock her and she didn't know how to reply. He roughly threw her to the ground and looked down upon her as if she was a child. 'Well?' he nodded his head then leaned again the nearest tree smirking at her. _

_'You better get back, your lack of appearance will simply kill the party.' _

_He smiled again and she decided her best option would be to get out of there and so it wasn't long before she broke out into a run. What had his words meant? She ran as fast as she could, her dress ripped in several places, to say she was terrified would be an understatement. As she got closer to her home she began to worry, it was quiet...and the lights had dimmed, but why? She approached the doors with caution and was aware of the mocking laughter coming from far behind her. What had Hadden done? With a breathe she pushed open the door to find the large elegant dancing room empty. She couldn't seem to breathe, what had happened where was everyone, the music, the laughter, she couldn't stop questioning herself. She ran into the room only to slip and fall. She groaned and went to rub her head which hurt like hell and her back stung. She began to sit up but felt her hand slide on the floor as she tried to balance herself, a feeling of dread came over her as she felt the wet substance in her hand. She was frozen and was petrified; part of her knew what she had slipped on and Haddens words rung in her head like an alarm. _

_'KATHRYN' She quickly scrambled away from the blood trying not to slip again and looked up as Nicholas dropped to the ground and pulled her to him. _

_'What happened are you alright?' he asked her desperately His arm securely round her waist while his other was clearing the hair from her face. She could only nod. She was so confused and nervous of what might happen next, maybe she had already gone mad?_

_'Where's everybody gone, and the blood where'd it come from' she asked desperately after a couple of minutes, her head resting on his shoulder. He seemed to shudder as he answered her she guessed because of the atmosphere or the fact that there was blood on the floor. _

_'I don't know, I...' he paused, 'I don't remember' _

_Kathryn looked up at him questionably, how could he not remember, it wasn't as if they had been discussing some unimportant gossip. However there was something in his eyes that troubled her more. He had this far of look, like he wasn't really there. _

_'Are you ok, what's wrong' she asked him seeming to forget most of the nights occurrences for she was in his arms, surrounded by his warmth...nothing could hurt her now. He looked down at her, his face lacking emotion and her heart seemed to slow for it was a sight that chilled her to the bone. He answered slowly as if he wanted her to fully understand his words. _

_'I'm very well; however...I do think you should worry about yourself.' _

_He looked down at her stroking her hair, 'but its ok now, it'll all be over soon.' _

_He leaned down as if to kiss her and she could only lie in his arms totally confused and yet her heart seemed to race, he had never kissed her, it would be improper to kiss her before marriage. For several moments she forgot his emotionless tone and composed expression. But the kiss never came instead excruciating pain as she felt cool metal tear at her chest and stomach. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body started to move of its own accord except she couldn't move for an arm held her tightly around the waist. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as tears ran down her face. _

_'What is love but a weakness' _

_He kissed her cheek and she felt utterly sick when he smiled his lips still pressed to her skin. She lay in his arms broken, the blood pooling around them. He removed the dagger slowly and set it by his side never once looking away from her tear filled eyes. _

_'Now that's what I call a show!' _

_Laughter was heard and soon Hadden entered the golden room that not long ago had been full of cheerful people dancing. _

_'Ah Nicholas, didn't that feel good' , __he paused waiting for a response, 'Opps I guess I forgot' _

_With a snap of his fingers Nicholas's lost look in his eyes vanished while Hadden leaned against the doorway with a contented smile on his face. 'What' Nicholas sat on the floor not quite sure what to make of everything. He looked down at Kathryn in his arms, her eyes were dull and lifeless and her dress was soaked in blood. His breath caught and he looked down to his hands which were also coated in blood...her blood. He froze and began to shake in terror. _

_'I...I didn't mean to I couldn't have. Kathryn...' he whispered her name and gently shook her in his arms tears beginning to fall down his face. He killed her...but he loved her. He was in love with her, and yet he felt himself do it he felt himself push the blade into her. He suddenly felt terribly sick and let go of the lifeless body in his arms backing away horrified. The blood slowly dripped from his clothes and his hands. He hadn't even realised he'd picked up the dagger again. He screamed in frustration and pain. He had murdered the one person he had ever loved. Hadden laughed alerting Nicholas to his presence. 'Hadden' he questioned. Hadden looked up 'hmm' and smiled. He approached Nicholas leaving a large gap between them, 'Oh what a mess you've made my friend'._

_Nicholas looked up in denial, 'I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to. No I couldn't have!' he shouted the pain evident in his voice. _

_'Are you mad why are you laughing' he shouted at Hadden. Hadden moved closer and began circling Nicholas, 'Because it's so ironic.' _

_He shoke his head in a disapproving manner as if mocking Nicholas's every move. _

_'It seems that you just killed Kathryn, your love. Everyone knew she would have been better with me.'_

_He laughed again, 'At least I wouldn't have stuck a dagger in her chest. I really don't understand how this isn't funny. She should have loved me' _

_Hadden began to shake like a mad man and his voice became more desperate, 'You're all so pathetic. YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT YOU WERE MESSING WITH. I HAD IT ALL. MORE POWER THAN SHE COULD HAVE EVER WANTED! BUT THROUGH HER STUPIDITY SHE CHOSE YOU! And now you'll both pay!' __he flattened out his short black hair and seemed to calm a bit. _

_'Ah well you know what you have to do now, you have to take you're own life. It makes sense however it's a bit obvious.' He smirked and looked Nicholas straight in the eye._

_' Kathryn...get up and kill your murderer' if it was possible Haddens smile became wider and he started to laugh. His laugh was truly psychotic. Nicholas stood, his heart was breaking and he hated himself. But nothing could describe his feelings when the body of Kathryn stood up behind Hadden and moved towards him. It was a grotesque sight as she seemed to dragged her dead body towards him the both gushing out of the opening that ran from her chest to her stomach, her eyes still dull almost grey and blood trickling from her once pink lips. _

_'How...what...I... I don't understand?' was all Nicholas was able to say. _

_'HOW, WHAT, HUH' Hadden shouted in a mocking tone. _

_'I told you, you brainless fool. I have fucking powers that you will never understand' he now glared at him before whispering 'goodbye now, have a shitty afterlife' _

_Nicholas's eyes widened as he felt the dagger he once held rammed into his chest and it wasn't long before he gave his last breathe and fell to the golden floor along with Kathryn. Hadden looked upon the two and sighed, 'What a bloody mess' he mumbled to himself before he leaned down and absentmindedly put his fingers to Kathryn's lips. _

_'So beautiful...yet so stupid. Twisted bitch. You're heart will only know pain by the time your soul is destroyed and believe me there's a lot of heartache to come.' _

_He leaned down and kissed her lips before gracefully standing up, clicked his fingers and the lights went out leaving only darkness.

* * *

_

"FUCK...why the hell I put my bed beside the floor ill never know"

* * *

**-Ok so I thought id end with something that would leave you eager readings thinking, 'ok what the fuck?' and hopefully I did.lol. Ok so sorry its like 5 pages or something...I don't usually write this long so believe me when you get the next chapter you'll realise this was a treat! Well RR and ill make the next chap (which will have Kai and all the other bb characters) better than this at least I'll try.-**


	2. 2 Irritated

**Hi again. Chapter 2 I've finally got to it. Ah well guess what BEYBLADE characters are in this chapter. Lol yay. Also my oc's so if you don't like oc's then don't read this! Simple as that. Anyways ill try makes this chapter of a reasonable length but considering its me, don't expect too much. It's been so long I'm kinda losing the plots on my fics. Ah well if you're an Inu fan check out clearly in denial which I actually updated, yay for me. But for now back to Beyblade!**

* * *

**Irritated**

As the young girl fell out of her bed she couldn't help but moan. She wasn't a morning person and she'd come to realise this was part of her morning routine…unfortunately. She seized hold of her mattress and pulled herself back onto the bed while her alarm clock decided to go of. It was a shrill sounds and it was so loud it made the clock jump and twitch as if it was alive. In aggravation the girl grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall in frustration. There goes another one she thought absently. Deciding with little enthusiasm that it was time to get up anyway she slowly made her way to her closet grabbing the nearest thing she could find. Due to her sleepy state it took her about 10 minutes to get her clothes on. She had on a plain black shirt and her old tartan style skirt, she wondered why it had to be as handy in her closet as it would take a further 10 minutes for her to find her black skulls tights and put them on. After about half an hour later Raven Ashford was dashing out her front door and running for the school bus….but as usual, she missed it.

'Shit, every bloody Monday! Gee yet another detention From Sullivan. That guy's got it in for me I swear!'

Without wasting more time Raven walked briskly down the hill hoping to get to school in time despite it being unlikely.

* * *

"Guess who's late again" murmured a red headed teen. He looked over to the boy next to him and sighed, 'Tyson Granger, never one for waking up in the mornings huh?'

"Is she not here yet Johnny? Why am I not surprised."

The red head looked up at the girl whom had spoken to him. Ah, Paige Everard. She was a fairly short girl with short messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her parents were French but had moved to America early in there marriage but Paige was proud of her French heritage and so her French was exceptional, unlike her German.

"…because she's late every Monday?" suggested Johnny watching the girl as she moved his bag and sat down ready for registration.

Paige looked over at Johnny noticing how he drummed his fingers against his lips when he was bored. She couldn't deny he was attractive, his wild flame like red hair, clear skin and brown eyes. However she wasn't interested in this particular red head. As usual her thoughts drifted to the teen sitting at the table behind her. Tala Valkov.

Now there was an interesting one. He was fucking hot though. Like Johnny he had red hair though it was styled differently, his skin was very pale, probably the Russian in him but what always got her attention was his eyes, he had the most captivating bright turquoise eyes which she often found herself drowning in. She would never let him know though, it was her secret….kinda, her best friend knew but apart from Raven no one else.

"No I'll have the pizza" mumbled the dreamy Tyson. He was stretched across the desk his favourite cap covering his face however it didn't hide the dribble. His black hair was messy suggesting he hadn't done anything to it since he got up that morning.

At that moment the door opened, Paige hoping it was Raven but she was wrong.

In walked the very boy that most of the students male and female were after…Kai Hiwatari. He was tall and like Tala he was from Russia to. Kai had dark hair which was a deep blue at the back and lighter at the front, he wasn't one for styling his hair, it was more that 'just out of bed look' but unlike Tyson, Kai pulled it of, extremely well. It was sexy on him whereas on Tyson it was plain messy. Kai wasn't as pale as Tala and his eyes were a deep crimson making him seem somewhat mysterious. Despite being one of the hottest guys in the school he wasn't a playboy, he never really seemed too interested in the girls that were throwing themselves at him, litterly.

Paige sighed again, 'guess raven will be stuck in detention again'.

* * *

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" screamed the frantic girl as she ran for the school building ignoring the shocked looks she was receiving due to her cursing. She didn't care she refused to get another detention especially from the ogre known as Mr Sullivan. He was the type of teacher that appeared nice and friendly, to the parents especially, but was far from it. Instead he kept all his frustration and anger locked up inside until he found the ideal pupil, mainly her, and then BAM. That poor student would be faced with his wrath. Months of Detentions, extra essays all sorts. All things that were shit for any high school student. Once he gave Raven 2 whole months of detention and it wasn't even her fault….well ok so it was her idea….and well she did get the paint…okok so she did repaint his car bright yellow, pink and gold. But her friends weren't doing it right and as the line goes, 'if you want something done right, do it yourself', So she did. Anyway he should have thanked her; it now looked like a total pimp mobile. She laughed at the thought. Again gaining some strange looks. No change there she thought. It was a nice day with a clear blue sky plus it was warm, not to hot so to Raven it was perfect. Whilst enjoying the weather she glanced at her watch…she probably shouldn't have because now her worry kicked in again and she was of like a rocket. 5 minutes to go.

* * *

"Think she's going to make it?" asked Tala, looking at his blue haired friend.

"On a Monday? Why would she want to ruin her record of being late?" replied his friend in a bored manner.

"Are you guys ever going to get along" Tala asked quizzically.

He looked at Kai seeing the answer in his irritated appearance, "Guess not then".

"5 more minutes" shouted someone in the classroom.

* * *

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD" exclaimed the girl as she jumped over a small ledge. She could see the building now; it was taunting her telling her she'd never make it. To hell with that she was gonna try! She ran up the slope at the front of the building leading to the front door pushing the heavy door and running franticly down the hall, unfortunately for her her registration class was third floor up so she ran straight for the stairs.

* * *

"2 minutes now" slurred Tyson waking up.

* * *

"HA, I'm gonna make it" the girl squealed in delight. Reaching the top of the stairs. Her classroom in sight.

* * *

"One!" shouted several pupils looking at the door expectantly.

* * *

"Uh….. Where's my class?"

"Ah Miss Ashford I believe. Weren't you informed that your registration room was moved to room 12 on the first floor?" asked the teacher in front of her.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Kai?" The teen looked up expectantly.

"You did tell her we moved rooms, right?" asked Tala hoping his assumption wasn't correct.

Kai smirked and that said it all. "Maybe, I don't really remember, oh you know what I don't think I did, opps" he said faking innocence.

"Hmm I see Miss Ashford is late again. That will be another detention" said Mr Sullivan as he entered the room.

It was 3 minutes later till Raven trudged in moaning about rooms being switched and no one telling her. She slowly looked up at Mr Sullivan putting on her best puppy dog impression.

"I didn't know the rooms where switched" she said truthfully. "I would have made it otherwise!"

"But you didn't Miss Ashford. I believe you know where detention is by now" he said passively. Then he added, as if it was an afterthought, "Besides I told Mr Hiwatari to tell you of the room switch"

"WHAT? Like hell he was gonna tell me" She exclaimed turning to the teen in question "You Bastard!"

"What? I forgot" he replied trying to remain innocent however he could hide the slowly forming smirk.

He couldn't help but annoy her. To put it simple she pissed him of. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was her over the top attitude, her loudness. She was arrogant and rude and could be utterly naïve at times. It all just bugged him and he knew he could go on naming her faults but that would only give him a headache. But the one thing he could admit was she was attractive. She was fairly tall, slim. Her skin was a rosy pink and she had never really been affected by spots. She had bright crystal blue eyes which stood out all the more due to her jet black hair which stopped halfway down her back. He turned away from her feigning boredom.

"You forgot, HA. Hey don't look away from me! You know what, you're a…" before she could continue Mr Sullivan had decided to end there bickering before it got out of hand like last time.

"Miss Ashford, Mr Hiwatari, Do you two insist on fighting every single Monday?" he demanded though trying to keep his voice calm.

"Only when he gives me reason too, so yea" replied Raven casually despite the fact that inside she was steaming. She really hated that boy. She often wondered if Hated was a strong enough word.

"Sit down Miss Ashford and let us get on with registration" commanded Mr Sullivan.

Raven did so though grudgingly whilst glaring at the reason she was getting detention. He just smirked. 'Bastard' she thought.

"Ok now that we finally have that out of the way" said Mr Sullivan as he looked pointedly at Raven, "It's that time of year again when the teachers get to have some time of. The school trips. Now As you all know we can only accommodate so many pupils on certain trips so ill go over what we have available and then u can see the teacher running that trip." Mr Sullivan ran through some of the list ignoring the woops and boos from some students when he said places like Disneyland and then some farming places, who knew why they included them. One place did catch Raven's attention though despite Mr Sullivan carrying on with the other places.

"Sir, what the hell is Emerson estate? What's so exciting about an estate?" Raven asked curious why any pupil would want to spend time at an estate.

Mr Sullivan looked up absent-mindedly then returned to looking at the list, "I believe the current owner is thinking of converting it into a hotel and wants to see how people react to it. They felt this was a good opportunity"

"So what, we would stay at some old building and do….what?" this time the question was from Johnny. He seemed a little interested. Having a break from school and not doing anything was appealing to him.

"Well" Mr Sullivan and lowered his voice making the pupils learn forward in antipation wondering just what he had to say. "Some say that the old Emerson estate is haunted" he replied. Amused by some of the looks of the pupils.

"Haunted" Raven laughed. "Yea and I'm a famous director"

"Ah so you don't believe in ghosts Miss Ashford? Or perhaps your fearful of the idea of them" He grinned knowing the effect of his comment.

"Scared, Me? Of things that don't exist, oh sure sir. I'm terrified" she replied saracastly.

"Have you ever noticed how you cover your fear with sarcasm" suggested Kai.

"What I do not! Have you ever noticed how every comment you make is a loud of bull!" she responded.

"Rave I think this trip sounds interesting" said Paige deciding to comment.

"What you to Paige? Geez who else thinks this trip is a good idea?" She asked rhetorically however the class never took it that way and she was surprised to see several hands go up.

"Oh come on. Ghosts and spirits don't exist. You'll end up spending your time sitting round an old dusty house the whole time. It will be lame."

"Oh come on Rave, It might be cool. Besides anything's better than spending the week in school" said Tala.

"Yea well then lets go to Disneyland or something"

There was a chorus of "Again" To which the girl sighed. You see they were all friends, well most of, and usually on the school break they would all go to the same place, which for the past 2 years had been Disneyland, it was something everyone could agree on but this time it looked like she would be the only one disagreeing. Perhaps she could get Max, Ray and the others on her side. They were in a different regi class.

Before they could all continue there discussion the bell rung signalling the start of their classes and they all left the room.

* * *

Half way down the Hall, Paige and Raven bumped into Ray and all three headed to their Maths room.

"Did you guys hear about the ghost place?" he asked with much enthusiasm. "Everyone sounded really interested in it"

'Oh great, I guess my friends have spoken. The Emerson estate it is' Raven growled. She hated signing up for something she didn't want to do but it seemed at lunch time that's exactly what shed be doing. She looked down at the list of the places looking to see what teacher would be in charge of the Trip to Emerson estate.

"YOUR KIDING ME" she cried out earning looks from her 2 friends.

"What?" they replied in unison.

Raven handed them the sheet pointing at the teachers name causing her friends to laugh.

"Well isn't that lucky. The one teacher that you hate more than Sullivan" Said Ray trying not to laugh.

"Mrs Hecker?" Paige assumed. This just made the trip all the more amusing.

Raven sighed, "This is soo not funny!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. There may be a few mistakes which I can't correct right now; I have an essay to right. As usual. Anyways I hope that was long enough for you. Id write more but as I said cant. So enjoy and tell me what you think!**


End file.
